The Winds Will Decide Your Destiny
by streak of blood
Summary: This is a story I came up with out of blunt empathy for a mythology character who was disgusting to it's own parents although, things don't change much for it in the story it shows that it could do something great. It follows a girl who believes she's a monster and an incredibly nervous friend she makes. Sorry I know it does't make sense that it's in English but ignore that.


Saneri stood on the edge of the schoolyard. She really wanted to go join into what was going on. There was a dance and she watched enviously as all the other kids sang and did there crazy things just generally enjoying them selves, but her body quivered at the idea of moving. She hadn't had the chance to eat anything all day, and she had sprained her ankle that morning.

There was just no way, she leaned over on a tree and watched her friend kojina flirt. The tree was blooming hundreds of blossoms big and bright proudly on this giant tree. Her hand felt along the bark it got warm, her whole body felt really warm, and she kicked her leg out it felt perfect for running.

She dashed into the party and pulled kojina into a dance that went on for a half hour, until the whole thing ended. The next school day she saw her biology teacher standing by the tree. Saneri went up to her,"is something wrong with it?"

" Yeah, a bunch of the blossoms died." she looked up to see the same bright pink blossoms as usual, but on the branches...on the very top there was just something that looked like a moldy wrinkled brown piece of paper. The teacher said, "it should be perfectly healthy." Saneri thought back and pretended to be changing the subject. Saneri said, "Do you think it's possible to draw energy from a living thing?"

The teacher said,"well, if your a parasite, or a leech, I mean if your a person I don't think so."

"hmmmm" Saneri said. She went into the school and didn't really pay any attention. She just kept thinking about that tree, peering out at it. It seemed to die a little bit more every time she looked over.

Her geometry teacher stopped her when she was leaving he said," I noticed you wheren't listening at all. I know you could be passing my class easily."

She said, "yeah, whatever, do you mind if I do a little experiment on you?"

He said,"ummm...ok" She leaned her hand down on his shoulder. It got really warm. "AHHH!" he pulled away"what did you do!"  
"I don't really know!" she said

"Did you bring a weapon on school grounds?!" he demanded

She looked down at her hands..."kind of " he glared, she made up an excuse, "It's just a shock pen. I won't do it again." She feigned a giggle and walked away quickly, then made her way to the other side of the school.

She sat at a table and she just stared down at it. A lonely block of wood, this whole place was silent as if she had severed it's vocal cords. She was completely alone... yet then a little Creature crept its way along the boards. A beetle of some sort. It had a perfect gleam with the sun on its shell. It's little antennae swung back and forth striking the wood.

She thought no I shouldn't. A lump twisted in her throat as she inched one finger closer and closer she touched it... "Hey" at that moment her throat seemed to burst and she jumped she whipped her head around to see...a very nervous looking boy. He was obviously in a lower grade witch explained why she had never seen him before.

She said nervously, "ummm...hi"

He said"so why did you leave?"

"what?" she said

He said "um...why did you come out here during class?"

"why did you?" He looked down his eye seemed to be tearing.

"sorry" She said

He said, "just I didn't want to do an assignment."

She said, "I can tell your lying." He sighed, "ok , this girl, she kind of made a public thing about me, and everybody was laughing."

Saneri asked,"was it kojina?"

"No" he said then he said, "is she why your out here?"

Saneri said,"no, I think I'm a parasite."

"huh!" he said. She motioned toward the tree. "I think I like, drew life from it."

He looked strait at her which seemed like a challenge for him, "he said I think that's impossible."

She said, "so do I but it happened." He looked down and leaned forward a little.

"Then take sum from me. "

"you want me to... "

"Yeah, I have plenty, do it."

Saneri slowly placed her hand on his face. Her hand heated up like a star. He suppressed a scream and she jerked her hand away. He started breathing heavily and blood streamed from were she touched. "oh my god! I'm so sorry!" she said  
"It's ok" he said

" no, its not" she said

he said, " ok, calm down I think I've had worse cuts then this. It's not something to feel bad about."

" thanks" she said you're a nice kid" He just stared nervously. "So maybe my dad's a leech." The boy said,"yeah, maybe he's the thing from the creation of Japan story." Saneri just looked at him blankly "um can you tell me that."

He said "ok, in our ancient mythology they believed that a male god named Izanagi and a female goddess named Izanami.. So the 2 of them came down from the heavens. They walked around the earth they met here. Izanami greeted Izanagi they started talking about how beutiful the earth was. they conceived a child..

What they birthed was a leech and they where discusted by it so they sent it off in a little boat and let the winds decide its destiny. Then they went back to the heavens and asked the other gods and goddesses what they did wrong. they where told the women can't speak first. Izanagi had to speak first so they went down to earth walked around it.

Stopped here izanagi greeted izanami and they had the same conversation. Then she birthed a huge amazing island. They kept birthing more islands that became japan.(yes this is an actual Japanese myth)

"Ok" she said the boy giggled a little. She said lets summon my dad and demand all my birthday presents. She put her hand on the grass and said come leech come I give you this grass come to me. They both started laughing Saneri said, "maybe he'll suck out that girls soul for you"

he said," yeah, so what did you say your name was"

"saneri, yours?"

"Taio, cool so I think I can go back in. But you should text me, you know in case you accidentally suck out someones soul."

So they went in the school. Later that night saneri was having a dream where she was a space pirate battling Pikachu. She shot at it and it bolt tackled in her face! She ducked Down and hit it with her laser soward! It shot an electric blast through the soward, then did another bolt tackle.

She got in her spaceship and tried to fly away. It continued chasing she launched her cannon at it... then...BANG! a big flare brought her down and she was plummeting toward a planet full of...

She awoke to the word "mutilation"

"what?" she said confusedly. There it was looming over her bed it had a forest of dagger like teeth and was made of a sickly green colored slime streaking across the floor. It was about 7 feet long and 2 feet wide.

"hello mutilation" it said saneri was speechless. She just stared at it she didn't know whether to talk to it run or throw up. It said, "its been a long time mutilation."

She said ,"um it's saneri"

It said, "no! that's the name your mother gave you. I gave you the name mutilation."

"...well... I think I'll stick with saneri."

"You want to befriend them don't you" it said "you can't! You're my daughter and I came because I know you're ready.

She said "ready?"

"We're going to suck dry everything that lives upon my siblings"

" you mean Japan?"

"Yes I mean Japan"

She said, "you know, I think I like this country the way it is. You don't you think big bright cities and blossem trees are nice... I'm sure if they all new you really exist they'd be sorry."

"suuuuure they would you're my daughter and you're still scared of me."

She said, "sorry..." although the leech didn't have eyes it seemed to look right at her and she felt her body, it was changing at a substantial rate. Slime trickled along her skin. It seemed to burn another tooth started to grow, and another, and another.

She reached up and felt it then there was a plop she looked down. Her discombobulated left arm turned to dust. She was a leech on one side and a person on the other. The leech said,"now don't you want to take. I know where we should start."

Saneri's mother walked in. Saneri expected her to scream, but she didn't even twitch she knew this would come. Then a question popped in: how would that work between a leech and a person.

As they stared each other down saneri just thought about doing something. She texted taio:"It's really here. You where rite about who it was."  
There was a response,"lol"

The leech said,"I already have what I wanted from you. Gallons of slime squirted into her moms face! She was thrown into the wall! The leech slid up to her. Saneri put her human hand on its...back?

The leeches slime moved up her arm she tried to jerk it away and it went in closer. Her mom pulled a board from the wall and jammed it in the leeches...face? It stood up on its ...tail? And slammed her mother unconscious.

"Why are you doing this?!" the Saneri said  
It said,"you know why. If you don't want to help me stay here. You will come out to a world without these people!" slime overflowed fastening saneri to the wall and her mother to the floor! Then it slid outside wilting trees like there was nothing there in the first place.

" Wait!"she said "um maybe I'd under stand if you told me more..." She didn't know how much time that would buy before the genocide, but this was the ultimate test of being a teenager. She had one mobile toe and she was going to text with it. She sent to Taio.

"this is my address. Get here as fast as you can, then wait behind the house until I tell you it's safe"  
"...Safe?"

" I can't explain this. You just have to come. "So when she received the text that he got there she told the leech to go do it and waited about 2 minutes before telling him to come in.

He was shocked his jaw dropped "whaaa"

" get us out of here" Saneri's mom said. He quickly started digging the slime away until she was free. Then they pulled saneri out. He just stood in shock Saneri just said," yeah my dad is the leech from the story." He then just looked over at her mom.

She looked down. "So how do we stop it?" Saneri said.

Her mother sighed, "we just hope someone can stop it." Taio looked out the window focusing on a tower. He said,"its heading for Nagoya isn't it?"  
"I guess I'm gonna go have a father daughter moment." Saneri ran out. Taio hesitated for a second then raced after her. They then caught up to it in Nagoya and it was as big as a bus Now!

They all tried to fight it. A man crashed his car into it. The car was reduced to a bunch of metal scraps! A girl tried to cut through it with a soward. She became one of what Nagoya's streets where now populated: with shriveled lifeless masses not even people any more.

Cars raced there way out, but the leech slid its way up and grabbed 4 of them. It went onto a building and started sucking, all the lights went out! at this point the national guard was coming in. Tanks and soldiers firing wildly. It swiped it's head and sucked away 50 soldiers! it swiped again they all went backward!

They missile shot into it's mouth. It closed its mouth like it just got a cookie. A soldiers climbed up it and started carving there way in. It shrieked and a title wave of slime emerged tossing them all out. it then ate a tank. A giant mech came to it fired all around it to distract then kicked it in its front.

A soldier put a hand on saneri, "WHAT?" she said she then remembered she's a leech! They all pointed there guns at her she just put her hand up as the mech. Collapsed then saneri thought it was over as fire opened closely.

Wait that wasn't the soldiers that was Taio he was looking more nervous then ever now, "go!" He said "She can stop it!" he told the soldiers "go"

she tried to leave and 2 soldier grabbed her Taio chucked a Granada near there feet,"stop!" He said. One shot him in the stomach! He fell to the ground but that split second let saneri run strait for her dad! She got in front of its face, "time to be squished, bug."

"You brat" it said, it sprayed slime and she plowed through it. Then it's teeth spread out she tried to duck under but they swung from all directions! like bees and her blood flew out! she collapsed. sure she would bleed to death the leech just moved along. Leaving her bleeding in the dust of its destruction. One sound broke through the despair for a moment. Taio made his way up to her and he struggled to stand.

He reached his arm over and it shook. Saneri looked at him shocked. She said," I can'take from you, you'll die!"  
he said," that's not what I want you to do. I'm asking you to give."

"what?" Saneri said

He said,"yesterday you didn't take. You gave me strength you're not just a parasite you can heel."

She rose her hand and touched him. She focused everything she had into him... The wound vanished, his nervous look melted away. He said,"my veins are coursing with all this power that's been developing for centuries." He picked her up and took her to a tree that was somehow still standing.

"ok, just leave me here!" she said. He put her down he raced up to the leech and screamed excitedly,"lets kick sum leech ass!" The leech realized it couldn't drain him so it did the tooth thing. He ripped 2 of the teeth off and jolted back.

It knocked him down with a ball of slime but somone quickly pulled him out. He jammed the tooth into it and it surely reacted. More and more people where racing up many where drained. A few ran for it, but eventually all the tooth stabbings caused it to claps.

Saneri walked her way up she said,"I'm sorry dad don't you under stand that what you did here was... "

It said "no, I was made to be a monster and I'm filled with hate..." It seemed to look up at Saneri and said "but I did create something beiutiful." The leech shrank and all the things it drained restored to there previous state. Saneri started to tear up Taio put his hand on her.

The sun rose the people where all bathed in sunlight reflecting how they felt now that they where alive. Saneri turned thinking of all the things sha could do. So she didn't see when the leech just faded away.


End file.
